Adam's Song
by Yiku Mitsui Briefs Jaganshi
Summary: Revised! Please read this. It's a songfic to Blink-182's Adam's Song. It's about Trunks running away, so you may think he's a bit ooc, but oh well.


This is just a fic I wrote in school, spur-of-the-moment. Takes place in ordinary times. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: Toriyama san owns DBZ. Blink 182 owns Adam's Song. I own this fic. Boo-yah.  
  
Trunks' Song (Adam's Song)  
  
[] Indicate song lyrics, btw.  
  
"Trunks! I'm coming in!"  
  
Bulma opened the bedroom door and stepped into the cluttered space to find what every parent feared: She found it empty, and spotted a folded note on the desk. She picked it up, but didn't open it, for it said "To Dad" on the front of it.  
  
With tears in her eyes, the distressed mother ran down the stairs in search of Vegeta. She finally found him in the kitchen, snooping around in the fridge. "Vegeta!" she cried.  
  
Upon hearing his name abruptly, the Saiyan conked his head on the inside top of the fridge. He stood upright, a hand resting atop his aching head. His eyes rested on the woman, whom was crying. He immediately walked toward her. "What's happened?" he asked.  
  
Bulma held out the note in her shaking hand toward him. "Trunks...I can't find him. He left this for you."  
  
After saying this, she couldn't stop herself from bursting into tears. She sank to her knees, and would've hit the floor, hadn't Vegeta caught her. He held her as she shook and trembled, what else could he do? He felt his own eyes filling with tears, but he refused to let them fall.  
  
Later that night, after receiving no help from the police, Bulma finally cried herself to sleep. Vegeta soon left her, unable to fall asleep, and went downstairs to the kitchen. He walked over to the fridge, hoping to get a chance to eat undisturbed, when he saw the note still lying on the table. He picked it up, and sat down while unfolding it.  
  
He knew what this note contained before even opening it. It was proof that Trunks had run away. It was inevitable. There had been so many signs..  
  
[I never thought, I'd die alone  
  
I laughed the loudest, who'd have known?]  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Trunks, Goten, and some of their friends all sat in the audience, unable to wait for the act: Stand-up comedy from Jim Breuer. Trunks had finally coughed up enough money to get him and Goten tickets, and the rest of their friends got money their own way.  
  
"Trunks! Thanks a lot for this, man! I owe you big time!" Goten said happily.  
  
Trunks smiled. "It's no problem. I've been waiting for this forever! What better way to live out my fantasy than with my best friend?"  
  
Goten smiled back and the comedy ensued.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Vegeta remembered when the boy and his friends got home that night; they wouldn't stop laughing about it! Trunks' laugh was the loudest above them all, so his father chewed him out the next day.  
  
Trunks would still laugh about it every now and then.  
  
[I traced the chord back to the wall,  
  
No wonder, it was never plugged in at all.]  
  
Another memory made an appearance in Vegeta's mind as he glanced over at the tableside lamp in the living room. He smirked. Trunks had had a hell of a time figuring out that lamp.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Bulma made her way through the door, carrying a big box. Trunks rushed over to help her through, and helped her carry it over to the table. "What is it, Mom?" he asked, finally able to examine it.  
  
"It's a new lamp. I finally got rid of that old, ratty one. Once I get it plugged in, go ahead and try it out."  
  
Sure enough, later that day, Trunks sat in front of the TV, fumbling with the switch on the lamp. But, no matter how many times he clicked it, it wouldn't turn on. He checked to make sure that there was a bulb in it. Yep, it was in there.  
  
Getting to his feet, Trunks bent down, and followed the chord with his finger, and laughed. After worrying so much about the light bulb, he had forgot to plug it in!  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Vegeta laughed to himself. The boy was smart, he'd give him that. But, Trunks was never a common sense type of person.  
  
Now that the boy was at the point in life where everything sucked, he never made the right decisions anymore. To Vegeta, Trunks was a disgrace to the Saiyan race. But, what could the half-Saiyan do?  
  
[I took my time, I hurried up  
  
The choice was mine, I didn't think enough.  
  
I'm too depressed, to go on,  
  
You'll be sorry when I'm gone.]  
  
Now a new memory entered Vegeta's mind as he stared at the wall in front of him. It was one that happened probably only a year ago, when Trunks was about to turn seventeen.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
After school had finally let out, Trunks and a friend of his, named Nakazo, walked toward Capsule Corp. Trunks had invited his friend over to play video games, and just hang out.  
  
"Yo, man, listen. Sorry, but somethin' came up at my house. I'll have to come over later", Nakazo told him.  
  
Trunks nodded. "Anything wrong?"  
  
Nakazo shook his head. "Nah, I just have to help my sister with her homework. No big deal. I'll catch up with you later, man!"  
  
Trunks waved. "See ya!"  
  
After watching his friend jog across the street, Trunks turned around to go home. It was then he heard the terrible screech.  
  
Trunks whirled around to see a car pulled off to the side of the road; it had crashed into a lamppost. But Trunks' fear only grew when he saw the scariest thing he'd ever seen, even scarier than Majin Buu.  
  
His friend, Nakazo, who was only going home to help his little sister, lay in the street on his stomach, a puddle of blood encircling him.  
  
"NO!!" Trunks screamed as he ran for his friend.  
  
Someone holding him back cut his steps short. Trunks turned around to see his father standing there, holding him in a half Nelson. He squirmed. "Lemme go, he's my friend!"  
  
Vegeta held him steady. "No! There's nothing you can do for him now!"  
  
Looking back and forth at the scene and his father, Trunks did the only thing he could at this point:  
  
He cried into his father's shoulder.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
That day had changed Trunks' life forever. He started to act more and more depressed everyday, and started to grow hateful. Even more hateful than Vegeta, it seemed. His parents had tried everything, they even called in a psychologist, but Trunks would never say a word to the doctor.  
  
[I never conquered, rarely came,  
  
Sixteen just holds such better days.  
  
Days when I still felt alive,  
  
We couldn't wait to get outside.]  
  
Vegeta could hardly remember Trunks the way he was before his friend died. But, Trunks probably wanted that to happen. He took after his father, in that he felt it was always just to forget everything.  
  
[The world was wide, too late to drive.  
  
The tour was over, we'd survived.  
  
I couldn't wait, till I got home,  
  
To pass the time in my room alone.]  
  
The old warrior now looked down at the note, still in his lap. It was unfolded, ready to read, but Vegeta just couldn't bring himself to read it. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to listen to what his son had to say. But then again, Trunks wasn't his son anymore; not emotionally, anyway.  
  
He finally sighed, and began to read.  
  
[I never thought, I'd die alone,  
  
Another six months, I'll be unknown.  
  
Give all my things, to all my friends,  
  
You'll never step foot in my room again.  
  
You'll close it off, board it up.]  
  
As Vegeta read the scribbled writing of his son, he began to think of what would happen if Trunks never came back. Bulma would probably give all his stuff away, not able to look at it anymore. And chances were, if that happened, his room would be as if invisible to them all. Then, the crazy woman would probably get a huge piece of wood and nail it to the door.  
  
But, that was crazy. Of course Trunks would come back. The kid had nowhere else to go. He'd be back. Vegeta knew that he would.  
  
[Remember the time that I spilt the cup,  
  
Of apple juice, in the hall.]  
  
With this new thought, Vegeta remembered a time when Trunks was about five or six. He was so small back then, no one would think that he'd have turned out this way.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Trunks! Could you bring Mommy a glass of juice, please?" Bulma shouted from her open bedroom.  
  
"Okay, Mama!" Trunks replied from the kitchen.  
  
The small child walked over to the high counter, where the apple juice pitcher sat. As luck would have it, there was a glass sitting right beside it. Grabbing a tall chair, he pulled it up to the counter-side. He climbed clumsily to the top of it, not afraid of what would happen if he fell.  
  
He took the pitcher in his small hands, and, steadying the cup, he managed to pour the contents into the glass, with little spill. Proud of himself, Trunks jumped off the chair, landing perfectly on his feet. He stood on his tiptoes, and finally got the full glass, and carefully carried it down the hall.  
  
It was going good so far, when suddenly, his grandfather's cat jumped in the way. Momentarily frightened, Trunks jumped back, dropping the glass of juice. He gasped at what he had done and started to cry.  
  
His mother heard him soon enough, and came into the hallway. She saw the white carpet stained, and her young son crying because of it. She ran over to him, hugging him. "There, there, it's alright."  
  
"B-but I was doing s-so good! I was almost there!" he stammered.  
  
Bulma sighed. "It'll be fine. You'll get it next time, okay?"  
  
He nodded, wiping away his tears, happy that his mother wasn't angry at him.  
  
He never spilled anything in the hallway again.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Vegeta smiled. He was mad when he first saw the stain, but when Bulma explained the whole thing, he forgave his son. He was, however, proud that his son got that far before an accident.  
  
He continued reading, and sighed at what it said.  
  
[Please tell Mom this was not her fault.]  
  
Vegeta now seemed to remember those two getting in a huge argument over something stupid about two weeks ago. He had thought it best just to leave them alone, but couldn't help himself from eavesdropping.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"What is this, Trunks?" Bulma asked, indicating Trunks' report card.  
  
Trunks kept his eyes low as he answered, "An F."  
  
She slammed the paper on the counter as she asked, "What was happened to you?! Where's that son of mine who would bring home straight A's every six weeks?! Is it that damn trend that's going around now?!"  
  
"No! I just...don't care anymore."  
  
There was a small silence before Bulma started again. "Trunks, if you ever hope to get into college, you have to--"  
  
"I'm tired of being told what to do! Every day, Mom! Every day, I hear 'Trunks, clean your room.' 'Trunks, do your homework.' I'm sick of it! I don't have to do anything!"  
  
"Well, do you want to go to college and get a degree to get a job?"  
  
"No, not especially! I have you guys!" Trunks answered.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No, Trunks, you can't depend on others to live for you!"  
  
"Then stop trying to!!" Trunks bellowed.  
  
Vegeta heard nothing more after that.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Vegeta finally finished reading the note, and sat there for a bit, his eyes misty. In rage, he finally threw it into the fireplace. He almost regretted it, but he let it burn. After watching it melt for a bit, Vegeta finally walked upstairs, turning off the light.  
  
[I never conquered, rarely came,  
  
Tomorrow holds such better days.  
  
Days when I'll still feel alive,  
  
When I can't wait to get outside.]  
  
To those who wonder what the note contained:  
  
"Dad  
  
I'll be going away for awhile, I need to find myself. I'm sorry for hurting you and mom. Especially Mom, please tell her this has nothing to do with her. But please, if you've called the police, just tell them to give up.  
  
I'm sure as you're reading this, Dad, you're thinking back on a lot of stuff I've done. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done to burden you, because I know it was a lot of times. Please, even if you don't forgive me, at least accept my apology. If I die, and get reincarnated, I'll be sure to be a good son.  
  
In simple words: I'm sorry, and just consider me dead. Tell Mom some crazy story, or tell her the truth.  
  
I'm sorry  
  
Trunks."  
  
[The world is wide, the time is right,  
  
The tour is over, I'd survived.  
  
I can't wait, till I get home,  
  
To pass the time in my room alone.]  
  
~ End ~  
  
Well, there you have it, folks! I hope you liked it. Now..review!  
  
[A very tired Yiku] 


End file.
